Two of a kind
by Kaliu6
Summary: Sakura and Ino try to find out why Naruto and Sasuke, who constantly fight and annoy each other, claim to be in love with one another. Oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto characters. Rated M for language and mention of sex.


Two of a kind

Sasuke's POV:

Once, Sakura and her even more annoying friend Ino, asked me how I'm so certain Naruto really loves me. They were probably trying to split us apart to try and seduce me to their own devilish schemes, those two bitches! I, of course, ignored them the first five times or so but they were nagging constantly asking that same question. Every. Single. Day. In the end I gave in and decided to write down all the reasons for my certainty on a piece of paper and give it to them, just in case they forget. Ah, the looks on their faces were priceless when I presented them with the following list:

_I, Uchiha Sasuke, am certain that my boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto loves me because:_

_We fight all the time – from simply training together to solving arguments about the stupidest things imaginable…the latter usually without success._

_Naruto LOVES ramen. And I hate it. And he knows that. And he keeps trying to force me to eat it._

_He whines and pouts and begs me to buy him his favorite dish at Ichiraku's at least four times a week. Then he eats at least five bowls even if it makes him sick just to annoy me and force me to pay more._

_He pounds me literally senseless every time on those rare occasions I let him top me in bed so he can prove he's better at me at it. (Highly useless since I wouldn't admit it even if he were.)_

_He calls me "bastard" as often as I give him a reason to. Actually, he does that even without one…_

_He's talking non stop about some nonsense or another whenever I'm doing something important._

_He always points out how my brother is better than me at everything._

_Naruto's always flashing his trademark 24 carrot grin whenever I'm pissed off._

_He tells me how much he hates me and will kick my ass whenever I beat him at something._

_He dragged me against my will back to Konoha – because he never stopped believing in me._

Naruto's POV:

One day I returned home from training when Ino and Sakura cornered me and showered me with weird questions with no sense in them. Like how I'm sure that Sasuke loves me and whether I really love him and do we even get along… I was so annoyed I almost released Kyuubi on them until they shoved a piece of paper in my hand for me to read. It was written with Sasuke's slim handwriting and they told me he'd given it to them when asked the same questions. Oh, the shock on their faces when, while reading it thoroughly for the 4th time I smiled – not my usual façade grin, but a warm smile meant for the author of the list on the sheet. Then I promised the two bewildered girls that I'd write as many reasons to believe Sasuke loves me back.

The next day I took the bastard to look for Sakura and Ino. We found them soon after in the park. I took out my own list and Sasuke-teme, who was hugging me from behind, read it from above my shoulder. Before he could say anything however, I quickly handed the sheet to the girls to read. There it was written:

_Uzumaki Naruto's reasons to believe his boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, loves him very, very much:_

_He smirks at me – he never smiles, never chuckles, never laughs but smirks! (What he doesn't know is that I _have_ actually seen him smile at me when he thinks I'm not looking.)_

_He always rubs it in _big time_ when he does something better than me…_

…_and then calls me a dead last._

_He lets me top him in bed once in a millennium._

_He always makes fun of the fact that I can't use the Kyuubi against him ('What's the use of having a powerful demon sealed inside you if you can't even use it to beat the crap out of me, usuratonkachi?')_

_He boasts about his kekke genkai whenever given the opportunity._

_And uses it to learn all of _MY_ jutsus to later use against me!!!_

_He always provokes and challenges me to do the stupidest things, beacuse he knows I never back down, even if I make a fool of myself afterwards!_

_He loves to cook (and is good at it too) but always refuses to make me some home made ramen because he 'hates it so much'._

_Since the day we met, the bastard has tried to kill me 4 times.* And he still returned to me._

After reading this, the girls just stood there for a few moments, puzzlement all over their faces. But then they looked at us and smiled. I caught Sasuke's eye and we both smiled too with relief. Whew - they had finally gotten it! We love each other and know it – because we're two of a kind.

A/N *Naruto writes "_the bastard has tried to kill me 4 times_" - what I meant are the 2 times in The Valley of the End, the time in Orochimaru's layer and a supposed 4th time when Naruto had managed to permanently bring him back.


End file.
